


September 7, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl had no idea why Amos scowled with the Kents before she remembered it was midnight.





	September 7, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl had no idea why Amos scowled with the Kents before she remembered it was midnight when she returned from battling villains in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
